


In The Air

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Army, Drabble, Fluff (I think?), Gen, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Charles almost got expelled in his early days for pulling dangerous stunts. Galeforce doesn't approve of that decision.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	In The Air

Charles Calvin, one of the airforce's newest recruits, was standing hesitantly in front of the generals' office.

Officer Alabaster, who was the direct supervisor of the air units, wanted to see him. He didn't seem happy when he told him about the meeting. Then again, Charles shouldn't suspect him to be happy after he pulled some risky stunts in the air without command.

In his defense, it was absolutely awesome.

He was nervous, so he had asked his roommates, Josh and Taylor, who have been enlisted for a year and three years respectively. They both had said that Officer Alabaster was quite strict and there was no jokes with him.

He was about to get scolded, surely.

Yet, it had to be done, he kinda deserved it, so he knocked on the door and when he heard a harsh 'enter' from the inside, opened it.

There sat Officer Alabaster and General Galeforce. He must've been quite displeased if he called in the entire base's supervisor too.

"Private Calvin." the brown-bearded man said as a way of greeting.

"Sir..." the young pilot trailed off awkwardly.

"You know full well why you're here, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, before turning to the general. "This man has been disobediant in the air."

If General Galeforce was intetested in any way, he had the best pokerface Charles has seen. "What did he do?" the middle-aged man asked.

"While we were flying, out of one of the other helicopters fell out one of the crates we were carrying." Officer Alabaster started recalling the event. "Private Calvin here tilted his helicopter sideways and turned off the propellers, letting the lost crate fall into his cargo, then restoring flight and correct positioning just above the tree line. It was dangerous, risked loss of fine aircraft, the enviroment and his own life, without clearance to do so, for a relatively small loss."

Yep. Still sounds just as awesome. And it was even more awesome to actually do so. The adrenaline, man! Charles swore, flying was the greatest thing, especially wild moves like this one. Really, shame officer did not share his sentiment. The only more epic thing he could imagine was charging with the aircraft through an enemy base, causing a cool explosion and--

"And" the brown-bearded man added. "I believe he should not be within army ranks with such levels of insubordionation."

The young pilot's heart skipped a beat.

They wanted to expell him? They couldn't do that! He wanted to help! He wanted to fly! It was his dream, since, like, forever!

"We should do no such thing." General Galeforce stated firmly. Then, he turned to the recruit, his look softening just a little. "Of course, outright disobediance will not be tolerated. However, quick thinking and pure skill needed to pull of such a maneuver is valued. If next time it's a person falling, such a trick would be much appreciated, wouldn't it?"

Both Charles and Officer Alabaster were stunned, though different kinds of stunned. While the officer was shocked to be opposed on this decision, Charles was barely keeping himself from bouncing on his heels just because General goddamn Galeforce gave him such praise.

He wasn't just a guy who liked flying. He was truly a skilled pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if you've noticed, but in Triple Threat, when Ellie and Henry are returning to the helicopter, they jump in from above. That's impossible!, you might say, they'd get killed by the propellers. Well, yeah. However, you can see Charles turned them off so that doesn't happen. I can only imagine that takes a crap-ton of skill to pull off and, like, not crash in the process. So I thought that, hey, what if it's how he proved his worth to the superiors?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little thing!


End file.
